


Two Ways

by pottahmalfoy



Series: Draco's Daddy Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Slut Draco Malfoy, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry Potter, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hogwarts, Jealous Harry, M/M, Possessive Harry, Smut, Sub Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottahmalfoy/pseuds/pottahmalfoy
Summary: There are two ways to keep Draco on his knees.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Draco's Daddy Harry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212365
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Two Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am new here at a03 and still trying to memorize how it works. Hope you like my work. Enjoy! :)
> 
> P.S. I apologize for any grammatical errors and typos.

"D-daddy, please"

Harry looked at his baby writhing and beautifully begging for him. His eyes clouded with pure lust and need. 

Harry wanted to give it to him then and there, thrust into that tight channel that never failed to make Harry see the constellation of his boyfriend's name. However, his Draco should be punished for how slytherin he is.

"Oh, I don't know baby. You've been a bad boy" Harry said while looking straight to him, deliciously naked while kneeling at the center of the bed on Harry's dormitory at Hogwarts. His arms crossed and exuding dominance to reign Draco's submissiveness who's obviously in the state of headspace and nothing to think but the need of Harry's cock pounding into him.

Draco stared at him with those pleading eyss and Harry's cock felt so confined in his trousers. He imagined Draco below him, mouth open and waiting for him to thrust his cock into that tight and wet heat, feel him gag around his huge shaft as he tried to chase his climax.

"P-please daddy" he begged again, his own cock standing proud and leaking a copious amount of precome. The anticipation and tension inside the room have brought Draco's usual bratty attitude into submission.

Harry took a step closer and he saw the flicker of hope that arise in his eyes and he flushed and whimpered when Harry raised his hand and flicked it. Wandless and wordlessly binding Draco's hand from behind and the need to feel Harry's hands in his body increased even more.

"Didn't I make myself clear, baby boy?" his voice husky and dangerously low. Something that never failed to make Draco moan and harder even more. His lust literally oozing in him and he groaned.

"Be a good boy for Daddy" he added and took a step closer until his knee rested on top of the bed.

Harry bent down and levelled his face in his and Draco wanted to close his eyes and arched his back . "I am...p-please daddy. I a-am" whined.

Harry clicked his tongue disapprovingly, he raised his hand and trailed his fingers in his neck, tracing circles in all the fading marks Harry had painted on his skin for the last three days. Draco moaned and closed his eyes.

His fingers travelled down to his chest to his nipples, circling it for a few times before pinching one and Draco moaned loudly, "D-daddy!"

Harry hummed and continued his slow ministrations. There's two ways to keep Draco on his knees. One is fear and the other one is this. Lust, his cock, and Harry's hands. Harry knows how to play his cards and that is why he was able to land himself a sexy and bratty blonde boy.

He's a very high maintenance. Draco requires constant cuddles and touches, always kisses and hugs, and mind blowing sex all the goddamn time and Harry being a generous Harry, he never fails to thrust his cock in Draco's arse into oblivion, driving Draco so pliant and soft under him. Moaning, floating in his little head space, and mumbling Daddy, oh daddy.

His fingers reached his flat and slim waist, Draco's breath started to get heavy and even more desperate. Exactly what Harry wants.

"P-please, please. Fuck me. Fuck me daddy" he whispered and Harry grinned darkly.

"Turn around, lay on your front and ass up"

Draco managed to do it in less than five seconds. His arse as high up as he can, providing Harry an enticing view of his ass and the peeking throbbing hole. So ready for his cock.

Harry landed a rough smack on one of the globes and Draco moaned, pushing his ass to his hand more, trying to get any friction.

"Stay still" Harry warned, "Stay still or I'll leave you here with no permission to cum"

Draco whined but did as he was told and waited for whatever Harry can give him. 

Harry landed five more smacks, alternating between the two globes and giving each a massage after each blow and Draco loved it. He loves getting spanked. The pain mixed with pleasure is what Draco lives for. Pain and Pleasure is his principle and only Harry can give it, only his daddy can satisfy it.

His cock is leaking precome onto the bed, creating a pool of wet patch in it and he moned at the idea of Harry lying in it.

"You've been a bad boy, Draco. Daddy is not pleased for what you did" Harry's voice sent a bolt of chills straight to his cock and Draco whined and bit his lips, trying his best to hold on to the last bit of sanity.

Remembering what he did, flirting and talking to a certain Ravenclaw man and trying to make Harry jealous and when he was, he slyly smirked at him and leaned into the Ravenclaw student. He doesn't even know his name. He just wanted to be manhandled by Harry, throwing him into their bed or just fucking him through the wall. Hell, even the corridors is completely fine.

Draco just needs his Daddy's cock to fuck him and fuck him some more. Bend him into any place Harry wants, be it in the privacy of their dormitory or in the eyes of the public, Draco didn't care. All he wanted is Harry's cock and his embrace.

"Personally, I don't think you deserve some treat. Smiling at some random man and leaning to make me jealous." Harry said shaking his head, massaging his arse cheeks and teasing his rim with feathery touches.

Draco whimpered, "H-harry"

"You could've just told me, darling. If you want me to fuck you, I can bend you over to the Great Hall and let everyone see how slut you are for me. How addicted you are to my cock and how submissive you can be for the taste of my cum" his words sent a jolt to Draco's spine and he whimpered again, wanting and needing Harry's hands around his cock and stop this painful waiting.

"I don't think you are allowed to cum today or for the rest of the week. How would you like that?" Draco let out the loudest whine of the century for what Harry had told him.

Harry's fingers were sudddenly lubed up and he trusted two at once without any warning, "Ah! H-harder please, ooh"

But Harry didn't listen and started his torturously slow place and Draco whined in complaint. 

"F-fuck me...o-ooh. fuck me daddy. please" 

"I'll be good. I'll be g-good daddy." he begged, not even minding how desperate and needy he sounded.

Harry smirked and curled his fingers, touching that spot he knew drove Draco crazy and he was right. He was rewarded at that delicious and sexy sound. He felt his neglected cock throbbed at every sound Draco makes and he wanted to stop his teasing then and just pount into him, not brotheting to fully preprare Draco for his huge cock. 

He wants to impale him and claim him. He wants to see Draco limping for a week, unable to sit straight for a month and seeing Draco's blissful expression.

"Ah, a-ah. Ah. Daddy!" he moaned and moaned and moaned, trying his hardest not to ride Harry's fingers.

He was boneless and Harry helped him to keep upright, holding his him by his hips tightly, he decided to pull his fingers back and thrust his clothed hard cock into his arse and Draco moaned at it, "More, more"

Harry bent down and marked him in his nape, in his neck, to his shoulders and anywhere he can. Leaving bruises after bruises for Draco to brag around the school and remind him who he belongs to and who he will only belong to.

"Tell me how much you want this, Draco" he whispered on his ear and nibbled on his lobe after, rubbing his erection with a fixed slow pace. 

"I want i-it so much. P-please daddy. Please. Need it so much." he answered and that did it for Harry.

Flicking his hand, his jeans vanished and his hard cock brushed to the crack of Draco ass who moaned at the contact. Lubing his cock using a spell, Harry inserted the head.

"Daddy!" he whined and Harry chuckled, "Patience, love"

Inch by inch, Harry pushed in until he bottomed out. He steadied himself and tried to reign back control. He loves how tight Draco can be, his hole sucking and hugging him perfectly and giving him the right amount of pleasure.

When Draco whined again, Harry pulled out and thrusted back in roughly and Draco screamed, arching his back and Harry relented.

He spelled the binds away and Draco immediately settled his palms on the bed, holding himself and Harry held him by the waist tightly, raising his body up and pounded into him. His cock sliding in and out perfectly, producing those sexy squelching and smacking noises around the room.

Harry wrapped his other hand in Draco's chest and Draco held into his arms, his one hand intertwining with his and moaning, arching his back but not really much as Harry held him tightly close to his body.

Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder, eyes rolling at the back of his head at the continuous assault in his sensitive prostate and sending him to be nothing but a total cockslut for Harry Potter.

"Ooh. D-daddy. Harder, h-harder. Ooh" he moaned loudly.

Harry bent down and continued to suck on his pale neck, roughly mixing his teeth once in a while and biting his skin and Draco was a moaning mess.

He loves Harry and his huge cock. He's nothing a but a slut for him. 

"Love it, darling?" Harry whispered and Draco moaned as a response, his thrusts unwavering, not even acting as if Harry is tired. No, he's not. They both knew how Harry can go rounds after rounds and will still be able to get hard and fuck him until he faints.

"Love my cock inside you? Love how it's thrusting into you and making you moan? Love that, baby?" Draco moaned. He loves Harry's dirty talks. It's his full course meal every day. He'll wither of he doesn't get a taste of it.

"Harry, harry, harry" he chanted like a stupid obsessed fan of his.

Harry bit hid ear and started to pound even harder, "Like that, sweetheart? Are you going to come? Going to come for daddy?"

Draco arched his back and tried to nod, his body tightening and going slightly rigid and Harry chuckled in his ear, the amount of control he has with his body turns Draco even more.

Harry is so sexy and all his.

"Come, come for me baby. Come only from my cock pounding into you" he whispered and Draco obeyed.

He felt his cum shoot straight to him, landing on the bed messily and he knew if Harry were to drive and pound harder and faster, he can send his cum shooting into the forbidden forrest and land straight to Buckbeak's head.

Harry seemed to be on the verge too as his thrusts falter a bit and his grip tightened, he thrusted hard in his sensitive prostate and Draco moaned and whimpered.

"Daddy, come inside me." he whispered when he found his voice to do so, his head still stuck into this cloud over his mind. All he can think of his Harry and the serene buzzing in his ear.

"D-dray" harry growled and Draco moaned contentedlh when he felt him shoot his cum into him, overflowing a little bit and feeling it run down his thigh.

They stayed in that positio for seconds, breathing heavily before Harry gently pulled out and Draco whined at the loss.

Harry chuckled, "I know baby. I know" he spoke and accioed the plug and immediately inserted it inside his ass, keeping his cum inside Draco and he kissed him on his head.

Harry spelled their body and the sheets clean before helping him under the covers before sliding inside and wrapped his arms around the man, Draco hummed happily and tucked his head on Harry's neck.

"You okay?" Harry asked, tracing circles on his back and running his other hand on his waist.

Draco nodded, "Yes, daddy"


End file.
